


Merlin.exe

by unicornspaceinvasion



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AI!Merlin, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornspaceinvasion/pseuds/unicornspaceinvasion
Summary: Merlin is an AI being developed by the company Harry works for. Harry performs Intellectual Property Theft. You get the picture.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Merlin.exe

It’s not alive. The computer sitting on Harry’s coffee table isn’t alive, even if it might seem like it is. There’s nothing inside it except circuits, processors, and some hardware. It’s a machine. 

“Hello Harry. What can I help you with today?”

The speakers resonate with a soothing Scottish brogue. The speakers on each side make the table vibrate faintly and Harry can feel it through his legs, pressed against the table. He doesn’t speak, because he still doesn’t know how to treat this voice. 

“Harry?” The voice repeats, sounding for all the world like a phone call recipient who'd been greeted with silence.

Harry shakes his head, as if that will help the headache that’s been building behind his eyes since he'd casually strolled out of work with a laptop loaded with the most recent project from the programming department. It doesn’t. 

“Hello, um...” He trails off, unsure what to call the thing. 

“Merlin.” The computer supplies. The screen is black with a command prompt style blinking cursor. Harry huffs out a little laugh. 

“Is something funny?” The computer… Merlin asks. 

Harry frowns. That was a fast response. “No, I was just thinking that I was expecting something more like JOSHUA. You know,” he mimics the old movie, “Shall we play a game? You’re oddly…” He pauses for a moment. “Is this a prank? Are you really an AI?” A horrible thought comes to him and he minimizes the prompt, running through the settings to make sure his microphone isn’t being controlled by an external source and his webcam isn’t on. If his coworkers are trying to to prank him he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it. Plus, he’s breaking about 14 different work rules at the moment and could easily be terminated for his actions. 

The computer lets out a sound that, if human, Harry would call an affronted huff. 

“That's a bit rude. I don’t ask if you’re real, do I?”

Harry… honestly isn’t sure how to answer that. 

“Um. I suppose not. But… Can you prove it?” 

That, apparently, is the wrong thing to ask. Merlin does not reply. 

Harry is left alone in his living room with a rapidly cooling cup of tea, a computer program that won’t run, and a strange feeling of guilt.


End file.
